


Revelations

by LuksusTorsk



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Saints Row 2 - Freeform, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuksusTorsk/pseuds/LuksusTorsk
Summary: After the Boss shot their way out of prison and reignited the Third Street Saints, Troy never thought Boss Anaka was going to see him again. Unless, of course, to fulfill the "blood in, blood out" promise. However, a post-casino robbery interview and some recorded tapes changes that.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine my Boss, Anaka, interacting with Troy in the beginning of the game. I was overall disappointed with the fact that the Boss never confronted Troy in the game. Instead of just getting Dex's phone number at Troy's desk it should of started a cut scene along the lines of this...

Troy lit his cigarette and took a deep breath in. The commissioner had been riding his ass all day about the Saints and the damage they had been causing. It didn’t matter that the other three gangs were slowly shrinking in size and power, no, it was the Saints the police should be focused on. He took another drag and sighed heavily. Behind him he could hear the door open,

“I thought I said I wasn’t taking visitors?” He breathed out. Then the door closed. Good, he had enough of today.

“You really did make it for yourself, Troy.” That voice… Troy slowly turned his chair. “When Johnny first told me you were a cop and that you had become chief of police I laughed even though he looked completely serious. But when I saw you in front of the casino, uniform and everything? Damn.” There, standing in front of his door, was Ana. 

She was dressed in baggy jeans and a simple black sweatshirt, oddly replicating what she wore when she first went to the church. Her hair had grown out long. It seem frazzled and unclean as if someone had not taken care of it for years. Her hair branched out from the hood she hid in and snaked its way to her chest. In between the mess of hair, he saw it. The silver chain. She still wore it. His heart clenched. He looked back up to her face.

Ana’s face was worn and her cheek bones protruded outwards making it clear she hadn’t been doing well. Her eyes looked hollow and sleep seemed like a foreign memory to them. The once bright blue eyes he loved to stare into held no light in them. And although Ana stood up straight, showing her 6’2” stature, her body was thin and plainly showcased the fact she had been in a coma for five years. Her fingers looked boney and the rings encompassing them seemed to be barely on them. She looked like a ghost.

“You did well.” Ana’s eyes wandered his office and pointly never landed on him. The statue case and the skyline wall decoration held her interest for a bit more than the rest of the room. “And all it took was my burnt ass and Johnny’s death sentence.”

“That’s not fair.” Troy snapped. “I didn’t want that shit to happen.”

“I know,” Ana glared at Troy, her mouth twitching like a growling dog. “I heard the tapes.” She took a step forward and Troy sat up straighter. She rolled her shoulders and crossed her arms. The sweatshirt inched upward and showed a glint of metal, a gun. “You didn’t sound too happy about Julius blowing me up.” 

“I wanted everyone to step down not cause the case of century for this city.” Troy took another drag. Here she was, Ana, the leader of the Third Street Saints, standing in the Chief of Police’s office armed. He couldn’t believe it. Troy thought she would at minimum knock some of his teeth out not show up at the police station. There was no way she was gonna make it out of here if she blew his brains out all over the office. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I’m not fucking happy with you, Troy.” Her fingers twitched as if she was holding herself back from shooting him. “But I’m not here for you. I want Julius.” 

Troy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She didn’t come to kill him? Despite everything? Did she still care about him like he did her? Could-

“I want him Troy, and you’re gonna help me.” She walked up to his desk with purpose and stared down at him. 

“I don’t know what Julius is up to.” He sifted through his files. “After the explosion, he just disappeared.” 

“You didn’t go after him?” Troy’s head shot up. 

“Go after him?” He got out of his chair and leaned over his desk toward her. “The mayor was killed in an explosion, you were in and out of surgeries, your life hanging by a thread, the Saints were falling apart and the chief of police was just killed by you! Everything was a mess and then city hall put me on the fast track to this job. And it definitely didn’t help that Johnny tried taking me out!” Troy ran a hand through his hair. “Everyone forgot about Julius the moment they fished your body out of the harbor.”

Now it was Ana’s turn to lean forward, leaving inches between them. 

“Yeah, including you.” She splayed her hand out on his desk. “You wouldn’t even be here if I hadn’t been the scapegoat for the boat!” 

“Playa-”

“I’m not your playa.” Her fingers twitched again before she retracted and stood up straight. “I’m done being the bitch everyone uses. You wanna talk to me, call me Boss. And I’m not here to argue details, I want Julius not you. You didn’t want me dead and you covered Johnny’s ass in prison.” Troy’s shoulders relaxed. “You aren’t my fucking friend but you’ve proven something.”

Troy sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time. He was in shock. The play- boss, didn’t want his head, even after being outed as a cop. Maybe... maybe they could work out, go back to the way it was before everything fell apart. The old days.

“I don’t know where Julius is.” He held up his hand before she started again. “But I have Dex’s phone number, he probably knows.” Troy gave her a sticky note with the number on it and Ana snatched it out of his hand.

She look at it and nodded her head. She spun on her heels and walked out the door but not before turning around and whispering something, “You’re not in the clear Troy.” Then, she walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.


End file.
